OMORI (GAME)
OMORI GAME FACEBOOK KICKSTARTER OMORIBOY OMORI POSTER }} OMORI is an upcoming game developed in the RPGMaker engine for PC, Mac, and 3DS. The game was successfully funded on June 5th, 2014 via Kickstarter. It is directed, written, and illustrated independently by OMOCAT and her TEAM, including music by SLIME GIRLS and CLOVER & SEALIFE. The game is based around several previous works by OMOCAT, including OMORI'S BLOG, OMORI'S STORY, OMORI's SKETCHBOOK, and an unfinished graphic novel. The game focuses on OMORI, a depressed otaku, going on adventures with his friends and helping others in the world. He wonders why his friends would want to be with someone horrible like him, but OMORI recalls a time when he was not like this. He also seems to have forgotten something... or someone... very important. OMORI is heavily inspired by the Mother series, specifically EarthBound and Mother 3. It has been noted that it could also be inspired by Yume Nikki, another independent horror RPGMaker game. The art direction combines pixel art with hand-drawn art. The overworld and its characters are represented with pixel art while enemy battles, images of items, and important cut scenes are represented with hand-drawn illustrations. Currently, a demo has been released for the game. Updates for the game will be posted to the OMORI GAME official website or any listed social media. __TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ 'GAMEPLAY' OMORI features many traditional RPG elements but contains a very unique battle system. The player controls a party of four characters who travel through the game's colorful two-dimensional world with no accessible overworld map. Areas can "loop" into each other, making the two-dimensional OMORI-verse feel uniquely three-dimensional. Various helpful items are spread throughout the world. Some items can be gained by breaking the WATERMELONS that are in each location. There are many buildings, rooms, and NPCs to explore. Interacting with the PILE OF FRUIT on the PICNIC BLANKET heals the team, while interacting with the PICNIC BASKET allows the player to save the game. 'BATTLE' attacks and passes to AUBREY during his friendly follow-up.]] The battle system in OMORI is described as "a traditional turn-based battle system with untraditional statuses and states based off real human emotions and conditions". When physical contact occurs between a character and an enemy on the map, the screen switches to battle mode. Battles are fought against ENEMIES with various capacities of heart, juice and attack. The MAIN CHARACTERS can earn experience and level up. This increases the character's attributes such as attack, defense, speed, luck, accuracy, juice and heart. OMORI and his friends are shown in the four corners of the battle window. The heart meter shows how hearty they are. Don't let their HEART drop to 0... or else they'll become TOAST. During a character's turn, their specific heart meter is shown as well as their level, heart, and juice. The JUICE meter shows how much juice characters have. During battle, characters ATTACK enemies using a weapon. Some weapons might do cool stuff when attacking with them. Juice is needed to use SKILLS. These are special abilities that help in battle. Most skills use up juice, so players must be careful not to run out. Once each character is assigned a command, the characters and enemies perform their actions in order of their speed. POCKET allows items to be used in battle like TOYS or CONSUMABLES. Items can help OMORI and his friends, damage enemies, and even change emotions. If the fight is too difficult or players are in a rush, they can RUN AWAY. The characters will leave the battle immediately. However, there are some things they can't run away from. 'EMOTIONS' with an ANGRY EMOTION.]] Friends and enemies can be affected by emotion. Emotions can be changed by using a skill or item during battle. Certain ENEMIES'S abilities may also affect characters' emotions. Different emotions have different effects and last for a few turns. The default emotion is always NEUTRAL. When ANGRY, ATTACK goes up but DEFENSE goes down. When SAD, defense gets higher, but attack lowers. When HAPPY, CRITICAL HIT chance rises, but ACCURACY drops. Effects of SKILLS and ITEMS can change depending on the emotion of the target. Some ATTACKS do more damage to enemies feeling certain EMOTIONS. 'FRIENDLY FOLLOW-UP' When a party member's attack hits an enemy, the party member can choose to FOLLOW-UP (Active Chain Skill). Speech bubbles will show up next to the attacking party member. Press any of these arrow keys to FOLLOW-UP with another effect. There are only a few seconds to choose an effect before the attacking member's turn ends. Party members need to save up ENERGY to perform FOLLOW-UP abilities. Every battle starts off with the party at 3 ENERGY. ENERGY goes up by 1 per time a party member gets hit as well as per time a party member lands a hit or skill. FOLLOW-UPS usually cost 3 ENERGY, but can be stored up to 10 ENERGY. Not all of the FRIENDLY FOLLOW-UPs are useful though... some kids just don’t get along. 'OMORI' "Welcome to WHITE SPACE. Your name is OMORI and you've been living here for as long as you can remember. Everything is bright white; there aren't any walls. A black lightbulb hangs from the ceiling… wherever it is. There's a floor but it's always cold. The warmest thing here is probably your laptop. You don't mind though. You have a blanket, a laptop, a cat, a sketchbook, and a tissue box. You have everything you need. You are usually upset. Everyone annoys you, you think you are ugly, you don't know where you came from, you don't know where you are going, and you're too tired to care. On good days, your neighbors invite you over for a visit. "How can they have fun with someone as horrible as me?" You miss them now. When will they come again? Maybe today will be a good day! Or maybe today is a day for sleeping. But...Sometimes you're reminded you used to have another friend-- someone really important. Somewhere in the back of your head, you have an feeling that you weren't always like this. You weren't always living in WHITE SPACE. The truth is... Your story is already over. You just have to remember it." 'CHARACTERS' In OMORI, there are four main playable characters in the "dream world": OMORI, AUBREY, KEL, AND HERO. It is unknown if this changes in the "real world" as the demo ends before this happens. OMORI is the titular character, a black-and-white boy living in the WHITE SPACE for as long as he can remember. He can OBSERVE enemies or read a SAD POEM to make one of his friends SAD. His FRIENDLY FOLLOW-UPs are offensive and he can also use a very powerful one, RELEASE ENERGY, which requires 10 ENERGY. His primary weapon of use are knives, which he seems to have a fascination for. AUBREY is a cheerful girl who loves her hair and bow and is most likely the youngest in the party. AUBREY is a tank; she has a lot more HEART compared to her friends. She can use PEP TALK to make one of her friends HAPPY and use HEADBUTT after learning it. Her FRIENDLY FOLLOW-UPs allow her to gain ATTACK or DEFENSE increases. Her primary weapon of use are blunt weapons such as STUFFED TOY and METEOR HAMMER. KEL is a boy who is very competitive and athletic. KEL is the main offensive character and has a lot more juice than his friends, allowing him to use more skills in BATTLE. He has the ability to ANNOY a friend, making them ANGRY. His FRIENDLY FOLLOW-UPs are primarily offensive. His primary weapon of use are ball-shaped objects such as RUBBER BALL and COMET BALL. HERO is the oldest of the group, keeping the party calm and on track. HERO is the support of the party, healing his friends by COOKING or calming their emotions with MASSAGE. He can also attract some enemies with SMILE, preventing them from attacking. His FRIENDLY FOLLOW-UPs are all offensive. His primary weapon of use are cooking utensils such as a SPATULA and a BAKING PAN. 'STORY' DEVELOPMENT The announcement of the game happened on July 31, 2013 from OMOCAT, where she announced the discontinuation of the OMORI manga and the starting development of the OMORI game. Her post contained running animated sprites of the four main protagonists. After the launch on Kickstarter on April 21, 2014, the very first look into OMORI was at the GR2 Gallery in Los Angeles on May 3, 2014 presented by their Game Night. People were able to demo the very first prototype of the game. The game was successfully funded on June 5th, 2014 via Kickstarter. It was funded just a little over 30 hours of launch and raised significantly more money than its $22,000 goal, finishing with over $200,000 donated. Kickstarter prizes included copies of the game, pins, T-shirts, sweaters, exclusive cassettes and soundtracks, signed posters, and access to the OMORI launch party. A demo of the game was available to play during Anime Expo 2014 at the OMOCAT booth, where she announced production of the game on the Crunchyroll stage. Hand-drawn originals of OMORI were on display during a Pop-Up shop at Japan LA on March 28, 2015 to April 26th, 2015. The production has been hit with many obstacles, one being the entire migration from one engine version to another, as well as revising art direction entirely from scratch. Some more team members were added to help out with production. Backers have received many updates of the game's progression. OMOCAT hosted another Pop-Up shop event in Los Angeles on October 7-8, 2017, where people could demo the latest version of the game. The event handed out exclusive OMORI pins and allowed 15 minutes of gameplay demo per person or 30 minutes of play if you were a Kickstarter backer. Also presented were more hand-drawn original concept art. The event was well-attended and even included a musical performance from one of the game's musicians, SLIME GIRLS. On April 9, 2018, OMOCAT released their demo on itch.io for Kickstarter backers. 'ORIGIN' File:OMORI OMORISTORY 00 COVER.jpg File:OMORI OMORISTORY 01.jpg File:OMORI OMORISTORY 02.jpg File:OMORI OMORISTORY 03.jpg File:OMORI OMORISTORY 04.jpg File:OMORI OMORISTORY 05.jpg File:OMORI OMORISTORY 06.jpg File:OMORI OMORISTORY 07.jpg File:OMORI OMORISTORY 08.jpg File:OMORI OMORISTORY 09.jpg File:OMORI OMORISTORY 10.jpg File:OMORI OMORISTORY 11.jpg File:OMORI OMORISTORY 12.jpg File:OMORI OMORISTORY 13.jpg File:OMORI OMORISTORY 14.jpg File:OMORI SKETCHBOOK 01.jpg File:OMORI SKETCHBOOK 02.jpg File:OMORI SKETCHBOOK 03.jpg File:OMORI SKETCHBOOK 04.jpg File:OMORI SKETCHBOOK 05.jpg File:OMORI SKETCHBOOK 06.jpg File:OMORI SKETCHBOOK 07.jpg File:OMORI SKETCHBOOK 08.jpg File:OMORI SKETCHBOOK 09.jpg File:OMORI SKETCHBOOK 10.jpg OMORI was created as a boy on a blog by OMOCAT called omori ひきこもり, which lasted from 11 Dec 2011 to 14 Mar 2012. He introduces himself as OMORI, who likes to fap and play old games. He wears a black tanktop, striped shorts, and long black socks. The blog features OMORI with simple phrases in the WHITE SPACE which are rather depressing or they contemplate about life. Common items shown in the blog are a black lightbulb, his cat, his laptop, his Game Boy, a tissue box, his blanket, and a knife. It contains some dark images and an insight into his character and depression. In a few of the scenes, he nearly kills himself. His laptop usually has a porn site shown on it. The blog appears to end when OMORI cannot access his laptop anymore. It is unknown whether or not this is intentional or coincidental. OMORI'S STORY is a short story about OMORI and his colorful neighbors. Besides the Kickstarter, this STORY and a POSTER were the only things sold as merchandise by OMOCAT. You can no longer buy the STORY in the OMOCAT SHOP. The OMORI SKETCHBOOK is featured on the OMORI GAME website. The SKETCHBOOK shows many drawings by OMORI, some shown in the game's SKETCHBOOK in WHITE SPACE. The OMORI GRAPHIC NOVEL was the initial idea for OMOCAT to bring OMORI's story to a larger project. It is now a discontinued graphic novel to make way for the OMORI game, as OMOCAT had a much bigger vision to tell this story. OMORI COMIC P01.jpg OMORI COMIC P02.jpg OMORI COMIC P03.jpg